Koga Aburame
Appearance Bearing dreadlocks tucked to the back, tinted wraparound goggles, and a hooded army green field jacket (of course) that comes to his thigh with the Aburame insignia on the back and shoulders, Koga is a hard sight to miss. He has an angular facial structure, with a bold jaw line and button nose. He is incredibly wiry and lean, but you wouldn't be able to tell from his outfit. Under his jacket is a smokey grey long-sleeve that meet his black pants that run down just past his calves. Don't forget to add your character to the Archive of Shinobi once you've finished with their page. Personality Koga doesn't fit the stereotype of his "solemn and mysterious" clan. In fact, he kinda finds it funny that's their stigma from the outside looking in. Maybe a side-effect of the new generations, as his parents would say. Being an Aburame himself and seeing family parties of riotous laughter, uncles and aunts drinking rice wine, his older brother being scolded for drinking some himself, this effectively changed Koga's whole approach to how people perceive him. Being a living host to 300 spiders can be unnerving to some, but to Koga it was an honor. This constant emphasis on battle wasn't necessary to him unless it needed to be. In short, it was only used when you or your kin are threatened, otherwise one must enjoy life and live their own truth. Nothing better than training sessions with his dad and brothers, then a big home cooked meal from his mom and off with his friends for the night around town. However, Koga's world was crushed when his father died in battle with some missing-nin known as the Scavengers. With his family splitting up besides him and his mother as a result, Koga found his solace in hard training to become cohesive with his new-found breed. As soon as you start talking to him, you can tell Koga is buzzing with positivity and a genuine love for life. Koga really just wants to have fun and relax with not a worry in the world. But he won't delude himself to think the life of a shinobi is one of positive vigor all the time, although he tries to have that attitude socially regardless. He takes a lot of pride in being an Aburame. His mother has expressed for him to become a medical-nin, but Koga's true desire is to be a jonin at the Academy. He treats almost everyone like they are family and is only aggressive when people he likes are at risk. He tries to befriend everyone and will not separate who he befriends by social standings. One value he does not agree with is excessive pride, preferring to be more humble about life as a whole. He also will not stand for anything but 110% serious during training or lessons, practice how you play is his motto. He prefers working in teams than alone but does not try to take charge of a situation he feels can resolve itself. One of his faults he finds is his aggressive nature in tense situations, going over the fine details of situations with such precision he will sometimes push those close to him aside to figure out the issue. Otherwise super friendly and always down for a good time, this certainly doesn't mean he's a pushover. Some mistake his carefree attitude for weakness, which Koga will welcome with a savage grin... Koga's favorite meal is tempura udon (fried shrimp with fat noodles) and akashiyaki (fried octopus balls) with oolong tea. He's almost always in the mood for mochi as well. His favorite colors are indigo, black, and army green. He enjoys reading, making things with his spiders silk (clothing, sculptures, etc.), spying on cute girls with his spiders, and chumming it with his pals. Background Koga hails from Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire, a member of the illustrious Aburame clan. Koga grew up in a house with his mom Tsuya, his brothers Taro (23, missing-nin) and'' Masato (19, Anbu), and his late father Oda of the Eight Legs. His mom is a longtime medical-nin. His father died when Koga was about 10, in battle with a couple missing-nin. His opponents were consumed by his spiders, while Oda succumbed to his injuries. He had exhausted all of his chakra in a secret technique that infused his spiders with his soul. His spiders were given to Koga, a direct instruction from the scrolls to give to one who's body was compatible. As Taro had mosquitoes and Masato his worms, Koga was the sole inheritor. Upon the news of his fathers demise, Taro defected and went missing, rumors of collaborating with criminals to experiment with his hive. Masato joined the Anbu, in hopes of confronting Taro someday.'' Combat Style Koga prefers a medium-long range approach to combat, maintaining space between him and the opponent. He has a serious knack for ninjutsu, not caring for genjutsu at all and having taijutsu handy in the event of close combat. Like the spider, his taijutsu style is best described by the lack of unnecessary movements and focus on vital spots, a style his father trained all his boys in. He utilizes fierce elbows, palm strikes, hook fingers, and powerful punches in conjunction with a leg dominant style, constantly shuffling and throwing errant twitches in his movement to throw his opponent off focus, then hitting with crushing kicks. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Iron-grade collapsible staff- 3 piece collapsible staff